Most conventional automatic focus camera having lens shutter, such as between-the-lens-shutters, have fixed focal lengths. Some cameras of this type permit a user to select one or the other of two separate lenses of different focal lengths for providing, for example, wide angle and telephoto capability. In such cameras, however, stepless variations in focal lengths in the range between these extremes of focal lengths are not possible. Heretofore, only single lens reflex camera using focal plane shutters had the capability of taking pictures using a zoom lens.
Single lens reflex cameras are more expensive and heavier than between-the-lens-shutter cameras; and accordingly, a photographer unfamiliar with cameras usually does not find it easy or convenient to use a single lens reflex camera, especially in taking action pictures at high speed using flash illumination. Furthermore, because of its relatively large weight and size, a single lens reflex camera is not favored by many photographer or travellers who are concerned with weight and the number of bags that have to be hand carried. Consequently, these individuals hesitate using single lens reflex cameras even if they appreciate the high quality pictures that can be taken by using such a camera. Accordingly, users who hesitate to use single lens reflex cameras have only two choices in a lightweight, small between-the-lens-shutter automatic camera: one with a fixed focal length, and one which has two extreme focal lengths without adjustment therebetween.
An object of the present invention, therefore, is to provide a new and improved small, light, and compact camera having a lens shutter, such as a between-the-lens-shutter and having a zoom lens in which focusing control and electronic flash control can be carried out automatically.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a zoom lens automatic focus camera having a lens shutter, such as a between-the-lens-shutter, and having an additional macro function with which an extremely large detailed image can be taken, the finder optical system and electronic flash device associated with the macro function operating in a manner similar to the manner of operation in a normal mode (i.e., wide angle, telephoto and standard, etc.).
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a zoom lens drive system for a lens shutter type of a compact camera with a zoom lens, in which a powered zooming operation can be electrically and automatically effected.